Scragg (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Greg Land | First = Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 5 | Quotation = Know, o mortal world! Know and lament! Know that the mighty Scragg wishes there was a peaceful resolution to this conflict! | Speaker = Scragg | QuoteSource = Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Scragg was one of the six seemingly original creations of the young monster fanatic Nuhuman, Kei Kawade, who possessed the ability to summon whichever monsters he drew on his notebook; however, the drawings of these six monsters sat unfinished. When Kei used his powers to help fend off the invading Leviathon Tide, Moon Girl flipped through his notebook and suggested to finish the drawings of Scragg and the others. Kei shot her down, believing that his powers would only work on existing creatures. When the Leviathon Mother made earthfall to finish her children's job and kill Kei, she defeated all of the monsters that Kei had summoned. The young Inhuman decided to try his hand at summoning the so-called original monsters as a last-ditch attempt to stop her. The plan worked, and Kei was able to summon Scragg alongside the other five: Slizzik, Aegis, Fireclaw, Hi-Vo, and Mekara. The group of monsters were on the verge of winning until the Leviathon Mother impaled and killed Fireclaw. This turn of events prompted Kei to try out another untested gambit. He used his powers to merge the remaining monsters and himself into Smasher, who managed to kill the Leviathon Mother, causing most of the remaining Leviathons to flee the Earth. Following their victory, Kei separated the five monsters. When the dust settled, Kei and his family moved to Mu, an island created for him which could serve as a refuge for his monsters, including Scragg. When the Hive invaded Earth, they began forcing Symbiotes to bond with various powerful beings, so in turn a Poison could assimilate both the symbiote and its host. Scragg was consequently bonded with a symbiote and consumed by a Poison that was subsequently killed by Agent Anti-Venom. A portion of Scragg's consciousness survived, in the form of one of his swarm drones. | Personality = | Powers = Flight Claws Cutting Barbs Web Spit: Scragg is capable of spitting an extremely sticky substance. Swarm Spit: Scragg possesses the ability to release a swarm of drone insects from his mouth. These insects can eat through virtually anything. Hive Mind: Scragg and his drones share a consciousness. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Each of the monsters created by Kid Kaiju, with the exception of Fireclaw, was created by each of the pencilers who worked on ''Monsters Unleashed''. Scragg was designed by Greg Land, who penciled issue #2. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Insect Form Category:Giant Monsters Category:Flight Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Assimilated by a Poison Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Shared body characters